


Breath of the Heir

by forestguardian



Category: Homestuck, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Crossover, Non-Graphic Violence, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, mostly just against monsters, probably, usual zelda stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 20:46:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15421266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forestguardian/pseuds/forestguardian
Summary: Two dozen trolls find themselves lost in a brand new world, filled with monsters, strange people, and ancient technology. It's up to them and one friendly, mute stranger to help them find a way out of this place before the Calamity destroys everything.





	Breath of the Heir

**Author's Note:**

> This started out as an excuse to draw the trolls in the armour from Breath of the Wild but then it turned into a full blown crossover. Whoops.

She didn’t remember much of anything.

It was like the meteor had broken through a wall. And now she was here. 

Aradia stood up shakily from the rubble that covered her from the fall, ruffling her skirt and taking a look around. The sky was a beautiful blue, like nothing she had ever seen before, and there were only a few clouds in the sky. Tall green trees surrounded her, the branches stretching out to form a canopy from the sun. She took a deep breath.

She was alive. 

The grass tickled her toes as Aradia walked away from the crash-site and deeper into the woods. A bug flew onto her nose and she sneezed. This was new, and strange, but lovely! She needed to see more of this brand new world. The woods were thick, but with the aid of her whip Aradia was able to snap aside branches and descend down into the deep. The trees opened up into a circular meadow, large boulders dotting the ground through the tall grass and colourful flowers. One outcropping of boulders stood out from the rest, however; a group of little boulders encircling a rather large and bulky one. Aradia’s eyes lit up. That’s the one she must climb! Careful not to cut her feet on any sharp edges (she’d never been a fan of shoes, so she had good practice), Aradia hoisted herself up onto the tallest boulder and struck a pose-hands on her hips and head to the sky-grinning wildly. It would be a good idea to use this height as a vantage point to see where to go next, she thought, but before she could get a good look at anything, the boulders underneath her shook rapidly as if an earthquake had struck. Aradia flailed her arms trying to catch her footing as the boulders rose from the ground, a deep rumbling sound piercing her ears as the rocks formed together into one gargantuan boulder beast! Aradia held tight onto one of the strange-shaped rocks on the top of this beast, laughing as the creature tried desperately to throw her off of it. It was actually kind of fun, being thrown around up here like a cowboy on a rampaging horse. Not that she really knew what that meant, of course. 

Not wearing shoes had its downfalls, as a rather sharp edge of rock cut into the sole of her foot caused Aradia to lose her balance and fall from the frustrated boulder-beast. From the ground, she could now really see just how large the creature was, and the adrenaline formed from being on top of it washed away as the ‘flight’ part of her reflexes finally kicked in. Aradia scrambled to her feet, wincing at the pain in her foot as she made a break for it up through the side of the meadow. A large rock crashed just a few feet away from her, and she shrieked, galloping to the side just in time as another boulder hit. This thing was rather angry! she thought, trying her luck on a thick-looking tree and hurriedly climbing up the branches. Taking shelter behind the leaves and settling down, Aradia watched as the monster blundered around the meadow, searching for her, before finally settling itself down again. Well then! That was a lesson to be learned. No more climbing willy-nilly on suspicious looking boulders! 

Deeming it safe, Aradia climbed back down the tree and took a seat on a fallen log, examining her foot. She stared fascinated at the deep, dark-red cut that was sliced along her foot. She hadn’t felt pain in a long time. It was almost nice to feel it again, even if it stung. Aradia tore a piece of felt from her already tattered skirt, wrapping it around her injured foot. Best not to get blood on everything she stepped on, if there where any more monsters like that boulder-boy out there, a blood trail would be easy to track. Speaking of which… 

Just a moment before, a young deer had been peacefully grazing at some grass near to wear Aradia sat, but now it seemed as if something was worrying it. Aradia stared at the anxious deer, following it’s gaze. It was staring at a patch of short bushes across from the logs, its ear twitching. Aradia listened closely. It sounded as if something was grunting behind the bushes! She put her hand on the clasp of her whip, readying it. 

Suddenly something came barrelling out of the bush, waving a club crazily around its head as it bounded towards the deer. The deer jumped up in alarm and sprinted away as the strange, almost goblin-esque creature ran after it. Aradia jumped up as well, eager for an opportunity to fight something a little more her size, and ran after the goblin-thing. It didn’t seem to notice her as it set it eyes on the deer, so Aradia thrust her whip forward in its… general direction. It was hard to see through the sunbeams in the trees. 

The whip did seem to hit something however, whacking the ground in front of the goblin and causing it to stumble forward. Aradia caught this opportunity to seize the creature from the back of its neck and hold it up in the air, grabbing its wrist with her other hand and snatching the club from its fist. The goblin screeched in alarm, flailing its hands and trying to hit Aradia in a desperate attempt to get free. With the club now in her hands, Aradia threw the goblin to the ground and before it could even get a chance to run, hit it square in the head with the club. The goblin fell down to the ground-unconscious or dead it was hard to tell. The deer was long gone now, and Aradia kicked the body back under the bushes whence it came. Wherever she was now did seem to have a lot of hostile creatures! 

It was back to wandering the woods, it seemed. After fighting that first goblin, the other ones she found were really not that hard to deal with. Steal their clubs, knock them out, and then be on your way! The goblins were quite dumb, so it was easy. Aradia was examining some odd-coloured mushrooms when a yell broke her thoughts. The cry wasn’t the sound of any monster she had ran into before! It sounded… troll. She leapt to her feet and ran towards the source of the sound, wondering-hoping even-that it was one of her friends who needed rescuing. 

A group of goblins, three red one blue, circled around one different creature, someone resembling a teenage boy. Aradia’s eyes widened. It was a human. Or at least, she assumed it was; she didn’t remember humans having pointed ears like trolls do; but every other feature of this boy led to the conclusion that he was, in fact, human. He wielded a torch in his left hand, fending off the goblins’ blows with it as he tried to make his escape. It was clear he was having difficulty with it, however. 

Much like she had done many times before, Aradia cracked her whip at one of the creatures’ wrist, causing it to screech in pain and drop the weapon it held. Diving under and through the legs of the others, she snatched the club from the ground and threw it at the boy, who quickly grabbed it from the air with a nod. Using a club she already had, she and the boy quickly finished off the goblins and Aradia kicked their bodies into the pond. 

Turning to face him, she smiled at him, and he thanked her with a smile in return and an excited nod. 

“Those goblins are everywhere around here, aren’t they?” she asked. He nodded, making a movement with his hand on his nose that he didn’t like them very much. “I’m Aradia Megido, by the way. I’m about as confused as you are!” 

He laughed, and then spelled out his own name with his hands. 

“Link?” 

He nodded.

“Well then it’s great to meet you, Link!” 

It was clear the both of them had a lot of questions, but neither were sure at all how to ask them.


End file.
